London FAYZ
by BananaWombat221
Summary: It's Perdido Beach...in central London! *lots of main-character whomping, insanely powerful main characters, guns, descriptions and mysteeerrryyyy...along with some minor language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*
1. Where the hell is the tour guide?

It happened in the blink of an eye.

Where's the tour guide gone?

Here he was. Blabbing about something supposedly 'interesting' about this dress, which wasn't even one of the vaguely attractive ones. It looked like a lump of brown.

And then he's gone.

Hannah Cox was standing near the back of the group, listening to Fall Out Boy on her iPod, nodding her head in time, looking at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing she's ever seen. Her regular outfit of dark green t-shirt, maroon unzipped hoodie, loose jeans and dark grey Converses, as well as her camouflage backpack was none too fascinating. It was her eyes that were startling. In a stark contrast with her ginger-gold wavy tied back in a loose ponytail with strands coming loose and her pale skin, they were a bright, vivid violet that popped.

Hannah didn't even notice as the pompous guy in his early twenties with the greasy hair just seemed to evaporate.

It wasn't until someone elbowed her hard in the ribs that she finally looked up.

She hissed in pain and turned irritably to her sister. Heather Cox was her identical twin, a girl with bobbed, crimped auburn hair, large 'hipster' glasses, a nose piercing and unusual clothes. Her ensemble today consisted of a violently purple corset worn over a lime green t-shirt, a short black tutu worn over black lace tights and big, bright yellow Doc Martens with black laces. Instead of a sensible backpack like Hannah, she had gone with a small blue and brown patterned leather purse with a long gold chain strap.

Heather's eyes – brown, not violet – were huge. "Yo, Han!" she whispered. "Where's the loser gone?"

"Who?"

Heather rolled her eyes, over-exaggerating. "The tour guide, dumbo. He's vamoosed. I thought he wasn't supposed to leave us alone."

Most of the other kids in the group seemed to have noticed too. They were straightening up, craning their necks, looking puzzled. Hannah pulled out her earbuds, letting the music fall away. Nervous chatter started up slowly and quietly.

"Where's he gone?"

"He's gonna get in SO much trouble!"

"Why did he leave?"

"Did anyone see where he went?"

"It was like he teleported away or was abducted or something."

"One second he's there, the next – nothing."

"Why's it so quiet?"

The last question grabbed Hannah's attention. She looked around properly, observing the silence filled only with the shuffling feet, heavy breathing and anxious questions of their group. There was no-one else around. Just moments ago, this room in the V&A had been filled with adults, looking at the exhibits.

Now nothing.

Their group was the only one here.

Apart from...

"Hey, what's that?"

A voice attracted Hannah. It was Arshpreet Chahal, a pretty Punjabi girl who normally kept to herself. Her oversized army jacket and black jeans, vest and boots said 'I'm quite happy by myself, thanks.' She was pointing into a far corner, her face arranged into one of puzzlement.

"EVERYONE, QUIET!" Heather roared, which shocked the teenagers into silence. Hannah silently thanked her sister before straining her ears and eyes.

A small sniffling and a flash of pink caught her eye. Hannah broke free of the group and strode across the room, her footsteps echoing in the quiet. The rest of them straggled after her, not seeming to eager to go anywhere.

A small girl, about four or five, was crouched behind a necklace cabinet. Her wispy platinum blonde hair, Hello Kitty top, pink skirt and pink jelly sandals looked so innocent and childlike it made Hannah want to cry.

"Hi there," Hannah said, lowering herself onto her haunches. The girl shrank back, seeming near tears. "What's your name? I'm Hannah."

The girl seemed to not want to answer, but finally choked out, "Lilly."

"How old are you? I'm fourteen and a half."

"I – I'm four."

"Where's your mummy, Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes bugged. "I don't know!" she whispered tearfully.

Hannah forced herself not to cry too. "What about your daddy?"

"He was here a minute ago," Lilly said. "So was mummy. But now they're gone. Why are they gone? Hannah, where's Mummy? Where's Daddy?"

Hannah came very close to bawling. "I don't know, darling. The man that was showing us around the museum is gone too. Do you want to come with me and we'll try and find them?"

Lilly looked warily at Hannah's outstretched hand. "Are you going to hurt me? Mummy always said strangers might try to hurt me."

"Of course I'm not going to hurt you!" Hannah said, forcing herself to smile.

Lilly's face brightened. "Okay then!" She slipped her little paw into Hannah's hand and got to her feet.

"Let's go find this twat," Heather muttered.

"Heather!" Hannah scolded. "Not in front of a kid!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Let's go!"

This drew an outbreak of murmurs.

"Maybe we should stay here."

"He might come back."

"If we wander off, we're going to get into trouble."

"Who cares? It's his fault."

"Let's just GO," Hannah said loudly, gripping Lilly's hand. The huddle of teens went quiet again.

Hannah walked out of the museum, looking more confident than she felt, her quirky twin to her left and a four-year-old child she'd never met before skipping along to her right.

_What's happened?_

**AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**HAHAAHAHAHA!**

**My first GONE fanfiction!**

**:D :D :D**

**I'm rather enjoying this.**

**Many virtual unicorns and llamas to all my readers!**

**Please do review! Next chapter I shall begin work on...3...2...1...NOW!**

**(I need some advice on using this website. I have NO idea what I'm doing. O_O)**


	2. Let's drive!

Leo Ridler had been with his classmates, on a school trip to Hyde Park, when the teachers disappeared.

"Where - ?"

"How - ?"

"When - ?"

"Should we move?"

"D'you think we should try and find 'em?"

"Maybe – "

"Possibly – "

"Uh...Mrs Briggs?" Leo called out into the quiet trees uncertainly. Just moments ago they had been filled with afternoon joggers and cyclists. They were the only kids, because of the school hours. "Mr Longden?"

"Let's go and find them," said Joanne Price-Huntley, a plain, studious girl with sleek dark chocolate-brown hair in a bun, glasses and a grey cardigan.

"I don't know, _amigos_, maybe we should stay here," said Thomas Espinosa, a handsome boy of Spanish heritage with shaggy hair. He was Leon's best – and only close – friend. Thomas had lived in America with his family for eleven years before moving to England three years ago, and he spoke with an American accent – but he injected random Spanish words in from his childhood and his fluent knowledge of the language. His favourite words were _amigo, amigos, _and _señorita._ Girls lusted over Thomas, but he was either too thick or too oblivious to take advantage. Or even notice. Thomas was shorter than Leo by about five or six inches.

"I agree with Joanne," Leo said absent-mindedly, already mapping a path through the park in his mind.

Leo was slightly ADHD and his mind moved ahead of everyone else's. You could see it from the way his grey-green eyes jumped about, bouncing over every drifting leaf, every pair of wringing hands and trailing shoelaces. His hair was pitch-black and stuck up naturally – it looked styled, but Leo hardly ever even brushed it, let alone gelled it. He was tall and had a swimmer's body. He was attractive, but nobody ever really noticed. He tended to stay in the back of the room, nearer the shadows. Never drawing attention to himself.

"Well, Aitch Kay has spoken," sneered Darren. "Let's all follow the ADHD kid and see where he takes us. The sweet shop so he can get even crazier, probably."

'Aitch Kay' was a cruel nickname that Darren Sadler and his henchmen – the small, squat Michael Campbell and the hulking mass that was Johnny Weisberg – had come up with. They had managed to get hold of Leo's file from the school nurse – nobody had any idea how – and had found out about his, shall we say, 'quickness'. They had started by calling him Hyperactive Kid, then HK, which eventually led to it even being spelled 'Aitch Kay' when they threw nasty notes at him in class. Darren was a scrawny boy with crazy white-blonde curls – almost an afro – that stuck out around his head. How he had managed to become so influential nobody knew. He had all the bullies on his side. Nobody wanted to disagree with Darren.

"No, I was going to suggest searching for them down the roads," Leo said, allowing a hint of impatience into his voice.

Darren shrugged, smirking. "Okay, okay. Don't get snarky, Aitch Kay."

Leo let out a deep breath, clenching his fists. Thomas laid a hand on his shoulder, saying, "don't let him get to you, _amigo._" Leo nodded, trying to stop his blood from boiling too heatedly, and began walking off across the park.

He stopped after fifty paces, to see the Year Nine school group gaping at him. "Well?" he demanded. "Are you just going to stand there?" They hastened to follow him as he strode off.

Leo, despite his comfort in staying in the background, slipped naturally into leadership. He led the group straight across the grass, through several clusters of trees, to the gates. Luckily they hadn't been too far in, and they slipped from Hyde Park without too much effort.

Leo stopped. This wasn't normal.

The road, instead of roaring with cars and buses like it would normally, was still. Cars were idling in the lanes, the engines blaring but the drivers nonexistent. Several bikes had crashed into telephone poles and were lying on their sides. A bus was sitting by the kerb, doors open, welcoming in the invisible line of imaginary passengers. Several small children were peeping from the windows of the bus, eyes bugged. But they were the least of Leo's worries.

Leo turned to the group. "Does anyone here know how to drive?"

There was silence. A small voice at the back of the group piped up, "we're fourteen, remember?"

A tiny brunette with braces called Sandra Schear, standing at the front, added "and some of us aren't even fourteen yet!"

"Well, I better learn fast," Leo muttered to himself, casting his eyes around.

"_What_?!" squeaked Joanne, as Leo strode over to an unoccupied bus.

"Right!" Leo bellowed. "Everyone on the bus!"

**WHAT?!**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER?!**

**Oh, I'm too kind! XD**

**Calm your knickerbockers, readers. I'm not on some crazy writing spree.**

**JUST KIDDING I AM. **

**If you want to imagine Leo, imagine Tomás off that crap Disney Channel soap Violetta.**

**I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I JUST REALLY HATE THAT SHOW D:**

**Tomás, though. Mmm. :3**

**Review, follow and favourite please! :D :D**


	3. Marty Mae the Musical Maniac

Martina 'Marty Mae' White had been lounging in the middle of some blocks of flats when it went silent.

Marty Mae had been beatboxing, singing and remixing Where Have You Been by Rihanna into her own version. She bunked off school every day, not seeing any point to learning chemistry when she wanted to be DJ. Marty was a gifted – a musical prodigy. She could play any instrument given to her. She was a feisty Scottish girl with a mane of brown ringlets, braces and glasses. She had a thin face, freckles and skinny arms and legs. Leaning against the stained wall in her blue blazer, navy skirt, navy tights and black shiny shoes, she looked like a goody-two-shoes who should've been getting a scholarship to Cambridge or Oxford, not a music-crazed rebel. People stared when she walked into school – which was rare in itself – because they'd heard of her gift, or thought her accent was weird, or her hair was strange. Marty Mae was actually just an incredibly talented girl with no interest in academics.

She'd moved on to another song before she realized that all the chattering, shouting, traffic noises, had died.

She looked up, curls bouncing, to survey the square of parched grass between the blocks. Nothing. She could've sworn that an elderly man was walking across there a few seconds ago. Getting vaguely intrigued, she pushed herself fluidly off the wall, straightened her shoulders, and marched in the direction of the street. She stopped dead when she reached it.

The flats were on Cromwell Road **(A/N: I'm sorry, this probably isn't true, I'm no good at stuff like this, I've tried checking on Google Maps but let's just pretend it's true, okay? VIRTUAL UNICORN TO YOU :D) **, not far from the V&A. The roads should've been alive with rushing cars, bicycles and buses beeping their horns irritably. But nothing.

Several cars had crashed head first into nearby lampposts, the drivers and passengers nowhere to be seen. The buses were empty, the bicycles without riders.

Marty Mae shook her head, trying to clear it, thinking it was all a hallucination. Squeeze her eyes shut then open them, and everything would be back to normal.

Nothing happened.

_OK, calm down, Marty, _she told herself. She skipped quickly over to her bike, which she'd chained up to a nearby gate. It was an old-fashioned thing with thin wheels and a deep dip between the handles. Even a basket and a large (not functioning) headlight in the front. She swung a leg over and pushed off. _Quick. Get to a public place. Somewhere everyone will go. Somewhere where everyone will be._

_OK, I'm too riled up to do that. Let's start with up the road._

Marty Mae cycled up, taking it slow, having to dodge the idling cars and bikes lying skew-whiff in the middle of the road.

What on earth had happened?

**ANOTHER CHAPTER?!**

**Shorter this time. :3**

**Don't worry, next time will be longer! **

**Imma do Leo next, okay? You've met the first three characters and their respective groups. There will be more later on. :D**

**Keep on being...you, or whatever!**

**DO THE DANCE OF THE PLATYPI!**

**Review, follow and favourite! It's all appreciated!**


	4. Meeting Shock Eyes

Leo swore again as he struggled to keep control of the steering wheel.

The bus was what he judged to be the only thing to get all the kids somewhere quickly without them arguing, fighting, and wandering off. Although they were still doing two out of three of those things.

"Keep calm, man, you got this," Thomas muttered to him.

Leo swore in reply.

His teachers had often talked about wanting to go to the Victoria and Albert Museum, so he'd decided to go there first. Maybe find them? Some clues? _God, he sounded like something out of Scooby-Doo._

He pulled over again and checked the map. One road away.

"Oi, Aitch Kay!"

Leo gritted his teeth.

"Where we going again?"

"None of your business, Darren," Leo said tightly.

"Oh, you're not _abducting _us, are you, Aitch Kay?" Darren said, raising his voice.

A nervous chatter started up.

"I'm not!" Leo yelled. "I'm trying to find the teachers!"

Darren scoffed, but sat down.

Leo managed to manoeuvre the bus onto the road where the V&A was. He pulled up in an empty bus stop and stepped out. Some of the kids got up as well, and several stayed in their seats, unsure.

Leo was walking towards the V&A across the road when he stopped.

A group – a school group, by the looks of it – were striding out. Two girls were at the front, identical in features and hair colour, but dressed differently. The one on the right was brightly dressed and quirky-looking. The one on the left was tomboyish with startling eyes, holding the hand of a small girl dressed all in pink.

The girl with the amazing eyes stopped when she saw Leo and his bus full of students. "Hey!" she called.

Leo ran up to her. "Um, hi?"

She ignored his uncertain greeting and asked, "do you know what's going on?"

Leo shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Unfortunately, no. Thomas!"

Thomas came running up behind him. "What's cookin', _amigos_?"

The brightly-dressed girl – Shock Eyes' twin sister, by the looks of it - looked straight at Thomas and said, "Heather likey. I call dibs!"

A voice behind her muttered, "dammit."

"Why hello, _bella dama,_" Thomas said to 'Heather'. "I like your top."

Heather giggled. "Thanks."

"Now is not the time for flirting!" Shock Eyes snapped. She turned to Leo, her violent purple irises focusing on him. "Why the HELL is your school group on a bus? Who drove you?"

"I did."

Shock Eyes looked like she was about to say something extremely rude, but cast a glance at the small pink-clothed girl beside her and her eyes softened. "Where were you when it happened?"

"Hyde Park," Leo shrugged. "So, your supervisors disappeared too?"

"Our tour guide, along with every other adult in apparently the whole museum," Shock Eyes muttered.

Leo was beginning to like this feisty person.

"Hey!"

Everyone's heads turned in unison. A figure came wobbling up to the bottom of the steps on a bicycle. A skinny girl with crazy curly brown hair, glasses, braces and freckles. She pushed her bike to one side and hurried up the steps. She was wearing a posh school uniform and was panting.

"Hi, hey there, hello," she panted in a strong Scottish accent, slightly bent over, hands on knees. "Any idea what's happened?"

"Nope," Shock Eyes said simply.

"Well," the Scottish girl said. "I'm Marty Mae. You might as well know that."

"Marty Mae?" Thomas said.

She glared at him. "Martina White, if you must know, but if you ever call me that I will rip you limb from limb."

Thomas's eyes were bright. "Interesting."

Heather scowled. "I called dibs."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Thank you VERY much, Goneismyfave1. :D**

**Who are you shipping more right now? Heather and Thomas or Marty and Thomas?**

**Personally, I can see both. **

**Follow, favourite and review! (Don't forget to tell me your favourite out of Heather and Thomas and Marty and Thomas!)**


End file.
